


The Vampire Voyeur

by Gabrielle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Season/Series 03, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's been dreaming about Willow and Xander. But when a pesky happiness clause means he can't make his dreams come true, what's a poor vampire to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Vampire Voyeur (Chapter One)

  
This had become an extremely depressing habit for Angel - waking up sticky, disoriented, and unsatisfied. And alone. He couldn’t forget _that_, because that was the worst part of all. Well, really, it was the waking up part which was the very worst of all. Because in his dreams, he wasn’t alone...or unsatisfied.

_The bedroom was lit by candles when Angel walked in. His mouth went dry when he saw what awaited him._

_“Hi, stranger. What took you so long?” Willow was wearing a skimpy scrap of satin and a smile as she lay on his bed. And she wasn’t the only one there._

_Xander quirked an eyebrow at him, kissing Willow’s shoulder as she leaned back against him and moaned._

_“We’ve been waiting for you, Deadboy.” Xander’s bare chest and arms hinted that Willow’s body was the only thing shielding his naked body from Angel’s gaze.”Hope you don’t mind that we started without you.”_

_Angel smirked. “I do mind. And I think you both ought to be punished for that.”_

_The scent of Willow’s increasing arousal was an eloquent reply, but of course, Xander couldn’t let that be their only answer. “So the big, bad vampire thinks he can take me, huh?”_

_In a flash, Angel was at the bed, eyes golden and ridges forming. Willow scooted out of the way, fear mixed with her desire, leaving Xander at Angel’s mercy. Good girl._

_Angel’s eyes roamed over the boy’s nudity. Nice to see that fear hadn’t cost the boy his erection, but for now, Angel had one of his own that needed seeing to, and there was a lad with a big mouth right in front of him. Xander was shaking now, knowing he’d gone too far. Still his eyes were bright with lust. Tonight was going to be pleasurable._

_“You know something, boy? You’re much more attractive when you’re not speaking. So why don’t you put that mouth of yours to some worthwhile use?”_

_“Thought you’d never ask.” Cheeky as always. Xander would never really learn his place. Of course, that was one of the reasons Angel wanted him, not that he’d ever admit it. How much Xander reminded him of William..._

_Nostalgia, indeed, all thought ceased as Xander undid Angel’s trousers, taking out his cock. For a moment, Xander just stared._

_“Are you going to look at it all night?”_

_The last word had barely left his mouth when Xander fell to his knees and..._

_“Oh god...that’s...” Angel could barely form coherent words. For someone who needed to breathe, Xander had an amazing talent for this. His warm, wet mouth, the way he used his tongue... the boy was a natural, no two ways about it. Angel’s hands found their way into Xander’s hair as he did his work, cock hard and aching, but knowing enough not to touch himself without permission, permission Angel had no intention of giving._

_Speaking of permission...his eyes found Willow. She was leaning against the headboard, her eyes glazed as she watched the two of them, obviously enjoying the show. Her hands slid down her body and Angel glared at her. She immediately stopped what she was doing. Obedient as always. He’d enjoy rewarding her for that virtue later, tasting and teasing her, thrusting into that hot, tight cunt..._

_He was distracted from his consideration of Willow’s charms by the feel of Xander’s fingers caressing his balls. There was no way he was going to last now. Xander was just too damn good at this, seemingly eager to drink him down. Well, so be it._

_“Swallow, boy. Now!”_

_Xander did as he was told and Angel came. He’d been in no mood to hold back anyway, to prolong things. He’d shown Xander his place (again, though the lesson wouldn’t take any better than it ever had before) and the night was just barely long enough for all he had in mind._

_He rode out the last of his orgasm, relishing the feel of Xander licking and sucking him clean. He nodded at Willow, who immediately stripped off the satin chemise she’d been wearing. His gaze swept her appreciatively: those high, soft breasts, milky skin, the thatch of red curls that concealed her sex...she was beautiful. He looked down at Xander, whose own body seemed to cry out to the artist in Angel - young and strong and perfect. Someday, he would sketch the two of them together. But right now?_

_Let the games begin._

Of course, Angel had awakened at that point. He always woke up just as things were about to really get interesting. And despite having come all over himself, he was still aroused and frustrated and not a little bit depressed.

This just sucked, and not in the way of Xander in his dreams, either. No, this was like still being in Hell, taunted with the promise of pleasures he’d never be able to know again, having the decadence and depravity he deep down craved dangled in front of him like a carrot before a horse. But why was he dreaming about doing all the things he hadn’t done since his soul-free days with two people he’d never thought of in that way during his waking hours?

He’d understand, really, if the dreams were about Buffy. That would make sense, since he loved her, desired her, and had even made love to her (though that _had_ ended pretty badly). But what on Earth could be making him dream about Xander and Willow?

Okay, his _demon_ had certainly noticed _Willow_. His fangs hadn’t been the only things Angelus had been itching to penetrate her with the night he’d lost his soul. But Angel? He’d never seen her that way, not even that night in her bedroom when she’d been wearing nothing but that thin sleepshirt and...no! He had never, ever thought of her that way. He loved Buffy, then as now, and his thoughts had only ever been of her. Even when Willow had hidden that bra and blushed so deliciously...which he hadn’t actually given much thought to, of course, since he’d been focused on Buffy.

But even if he _had_ considered Willow in an other-than-platonic light in the past - and that was by no means conceding that he had, because he _hadn’t_ \- why on Earth would Xander Harris be added to the mix? If there was one thing he and his demon were in total agreement about, it was that Xander was a worthless and annoying twerp, about as alluring as a cockroach and every bit as much fun to have around. Always with something obnoxious to say; no respect at all for his betters. And then there was the way that boy dressed...

Of course, there _was_ Xander’s soft, brown hair and those sad brown eyes and... again, no! He did not want Xander Harris. Or Willow Rosenberg for that matter. He didn’t.

So why was he having these dreams?

He thought about it.

And he thought about it.

But nothing seemed to come of all his rumination.

Noticing the sheets were rather uncomfortable now, he decided to keep thinking as he stripped the bed and put fresh linens on it. After all, it was still daylight out and he really had nothing better to do than brood and clean house.

Then, in the midst of a heavy sigh and the smoothing of a fitted sheet, it came to him - it was all Willow and Xander’s fault.

They’d been, after all, having some slap-and-tickle brand of dalliance lately, one they thought no one knew about. And maybe no one _else_ did (though if they didn’t, they were the most unobservant creatures imaginable), but Angel was a vampire with a vampire’s keen sensitivity to scent and it was impossible to miss the way they smelled of each other, and of desire, and of guilt. What demon wasn’t going to be aroused by that? By the story those scents told of two of the goodliest of goody-two-shoes going bad, but not nearly bad enough, in each other’s arms? Even a demon with a soul, a demon with a soul who was madly in love with a Slayer, a demon with a soul who had never found Willow or Xander sexually attractive ever before would find that appealing.

Yes, it was all their fault: the disturbing dreams, the untoward desires, the soiled sheets (which Angel was now looking at with disgust - how he missed having minions to do his laundry).

Somehow, some way, Angel was going to make these two objects of inappropriate lust pay for all he was going through. And it didn’t take him nearly as long as his sense of propriety, or his passion for Buffy, told him it should have to think of a way either.

Naturally, he couldn’t actually act out the fantasies he’d been bedeviled by each day (even hating Xander as much as he did, he was pretty sure that the boy would still make him far too happy), but there were other ways those two could give him some relief. Voyeurism...the word had such a lovely ring to it, and if Willow and Xander ever found the gumption to shed a few more of their inhibitions, along with their truly horrible and unbecoming clothes, they’d be a sight to behold.

But how to ensure that he had the bird’s eye view he craved when it happened?

Blackmail! No, not blackmail...friendship! That was the ticket. Friendship. He’d go to Willow, let her know that he knew, promise his silence, offer them a place to continue their trysts. She’d believe him, trust him. She was that kind of girl. And after all, he owed her for giving him back his soul. What better way to repay the debt than by being such a nonjudgmental and supportive friend? (Admittedly, his conscience pricked him a bit on that score, but not nearly enough) With safety and privacy, it wouldn’t be long at all before nature took its course and Willow and Xander finally took each other. Of course, Angel didn’t expect to be allowed to be present on the great occasion, but modern technology, bless it, offered a more than acceptable alternative.

He got out the phone book and set out to find someone discreet who could wire one of the bedrooms for sight and sound. When Xander and Willow made proper use of it, he’d be ready. Videotape was going to be the next best thing to being part of the show.

  
Tbc...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's been dreaming about Willow and Xander. But when a pesky happiness clause means he can't make his dreams come true, what's a poor vampire to do?

The Vampire Voyeur (Chapter Two)

“Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah.”

Would Buffy ever shut up?

Angel hadn’t been able to pay attention to a word she said all evening. All he wanted was for her to stop talking, go home, and leave him in peace. Sheesh. Just how much of Buffy’s blathering could a horny vampire be expected to endure? There was a videotape all cued up and ready for him upstairs, along with a half-empty bottle of lotion and a clean towel sitting right beside a comfy chair, but where was he? Stuck downstairs with the most annoying bimbo...no, no, the love of his unlife...but still, _stuck_ was the salient point here.

Oh, and horny, let’s not forget horny. Man was he ever that.

Of course, who could blame him? Being stalled at slap and tickle with his one true hellish nuisance...er..._love_..._and_ being faced with the spectacle of two delicious young things exploring each other’s bodies right before his eyes (well, _camera_), how could he be anything else?

Speaking of which, there was that videotape...cued up...waiting to be played (again)...and he was _still_ listening to Buffy prattle on about nothing important. Of course, in all fairness, if it didn’t contain the words “imminent apocalypse”, Angel would have a hard time considering _any_ conversation keeping him away from his planned session of self-gratification important. Still, what the hell was Buffy talking about? And why should he care?

He tuned in briefly, caught words like “Faith” and “extra Slayer”, and now he was more annoyed than ever. Petty teenage whining. Great. For _this_ he was missing out on a second (okay _tenth_) viewing of the greatest single cinematic achievement since Edison invented the movie camera?

Shut up and leave already! Angel wanted to yell at his unwanted guest, but considering the fact that she’d once sent him to Hell, he wasn’t sure that pissing her off was really in his best interest. Because somehow he didn’t think they’d let him bring the tape if he got booked for a return visit to the garden of eternal torment he’d just managed to escape from by the skin of everything _but_ his teeth. Ouch! The memories...

“Angel?” Great, she noticed his psychic absence from the conversation. This was no doubt good for at least a ten minute extension of the “festivities” while he mollified the immature little cow...no, _his soulmate_.

He loved Buffy.

He did.

Truly, madly, deeply, and with his whole soul.

He _did_, dammit!

So why was he having such a hard time even thinking of her politely?

Oh yeah, that would be the erection it was taking everything he had to keep from happening right here in the living room. The erection that was crying out for a stroking session in front of the VCR located just feet away.

“I’m sorry, Buffy, I was just...” He glanced over at the fire burning in the fireplace, willing the perfect thing to say to emerge from the flames.

Maybe God wasn’t indifferent to the sufferings of a sex-starved vampire with a soul after all. Because Buffy saw him gaze at the hearth and drew her own conclusions.

“Oh. I...I guess you probably need to be alone right now.” She thought he was thinking about Hell. Praise everything holy and unholy and in-between. Because Buffy _never_ wanted to talk about Hell. Guilt, no doubt.

“Thanks,” he said, turning back to face her with the patented tormented-puppy eyes he knew would never fail him.

They didn’t. She came close and hugged him before attempting an expression of soulful understanding of her own and leaving. There was the lingering look of longing at the door before she finally (_finally_!) closed that same door behind her and took her leave, but then...free at last

Once the itching feeling of “Slayer!” had subsided and he knew there was no danger of her imminent return, he took the stairs two at a time and was in his bedroom in a trice. It didn’t take him much longer to strip and settle down in the chair he had set up at a perfect angle for viewing the large screen TV he’d bought just for viewing...the tapes.

There was only one of them right now, of course, but there would be more. And even if there weren’t, even if this was the one and only chance he ever had to witness Willow and Xander together, it was worth every dollar of Angelus’s money he’d spent to make it happen. Naturally, it would have been better if they’d gone all the way, but still... this? _This_? Was more than enough fuel for the fantasies of many years to come.

He picked up the remote control laying right next to the bottle of lotion and pressed “Play”...ahh!

_A shirtless Xander was kissing and groping Willow. “Oh...oh, Willow, that’s so good.”_

Angel had to concur with Xander. It looked like Willow definitely knew what to do with her hands.

_She kept stroking him through the fabric of his jeans as the two kissed passionately, his hands roaming over her body, clumsily pulling her shirt over her head as she awkwardly tried to help him._

Oh, the beauty of that blush-tinged skin. He’d been surprised the first time he’d seen this at how much she looked as she did in his dreams. Only she was, if possible, even lovelier in real life. Xander’s body, too, was nothing to be sneezed at and the sight of the two exquisite youths was making him think very bad thoughts...like why the heck he’d focused so completely on Buffy for so long, to the exclusion of seeing any other options. If he’d had to lose his soul, there might have been some more interesting ways.

Guilt and self-loathing almost made an appearance, but Angel ruthlessly tamped them down. There’d be time for that later.

He turned his attention back to the video; it was time for one of his favorite moments. Oh yeah, the faint sound of a zipper being pulled down and...

_Willow began sliding her hand up and down Xander’s cock, seeming almost in awe as she watched it grow and harden even more as she touched him. His moans grew louder and his eyes closed._

Angel had to admit to being impressed with what he saw. Xander was quite a well-endowed boy. Not as big as Angel himself, of course, but still, quite a nice piece of equipment there. It definitely made his mouth go more than a bit dry and his mind was awash in thoughts of teaching the boy a few clever tricks for using it properly. He remembered the time Angelus had spent teaching William...

Back to the tape. Oh no. Now, unfortunately, came Angel’s _least_ favorite moment.

_“Have you done this for Oz?” Xander asked, causing Willow to immediately stop what she was doing. Her eyes held a faint trace of tears within seconds._

What the hell were you thinking, Xander?

The first time Angel had seen this part of the tape, he’d lost his erection almost instantly. How could anyone be such a clumsy, lunkheaded idiot? Even now, knowing that Xander somehow managed to pull the fat out of the fire, he still wanted to throttle the boy. At least his arousal survived this time.

_Xander realized his mistake almost instantly. “I’m sorry, Will. That was such a stupid...I mean, I...”_

_The tears were spilling now, despite her efforts to hold them at bay and she tried to grab her shirt. Xander held her arms and prevented her from getting dressed._

_“I had no right to ask that. I mean, it’s my fault for not noticing how beautiful and sexy and amazing you are until now, so...Will, forgive me? Please?” He kissed her before she could even answer._

Angel was amazed at how quickly Willow began kissing Xander back. She must really love him. That thought did give Angel a bit of a pang, seeing as how he was intruding on something more significant than just two hormone-crazed teenagers giving in to curiosity and lust, but it was less troubling with every viewing. Pretty soon, he wouldn’t care at all.

Best not to think about scruples now, anyway. Time for the good part. Angel put some lotion in his hand and began stroking his cock, which was hard and ready and practically screaming for attention.

_Xander maneuvered Willow so she was laying on the bed with her head on the pillows and then began pulling her panties down her legs._

_“Xander,” she protested weakly while Xander began doing something that seemed rather deft with his fingers._

Angel was going to have to see about setting up some more cameras at some different angles, he thought, as his own moans mixed with the ones coming from the tape. Imagine having several different perspectives of the action...

_Willow’s eyes closed in bliss and Xander began moving down her body, spreading her legs, and then..._

_“Oh!” Willow’s eyes shot open as Xander’s tongue touched her slit._

Well, it looked like there was definitely _something_ besides intercourse she’d never shared with Oz, so Xander had really no cause to fuss about her level of experience. And speaking of that, in the argot of Xander’s fellow teens: Hypocrite much? Because it was obvious from the confidence Xander showed as he was going down on Willow that this was hardly the first time he’d ever eaten pussy.

Despite Cordelia’s apparent tutelage however, and despite the fact that watching the boy at his task was bringing Angel ever closer to release, he could spot the deficiencies in the boy’s oral education. Cordelia’s last name suited her down to the ground since it was obvious she preferred to cut to the chase. She was all about the destination, with no thought of the journey. Xander had Willow at the last furlong almost before the race had begun

Angel sighed. Oh how he would love to teach Xander the art of pleasure, to teach him how to use his mouth to torture and tease and take a lover to the heights of need and ecstasy before finally allowing them to tumble over the edge. He remembered many a delightful hour teaching those very lessons to young William.

Once again, he focused on the sights and sounds in front of him as his hand moved ever faster along his cock. Almost there, so close.

“Oh God!”

Wait a minute. Willow didn’t say that for another 28 seconds (not that Angel was so very familiar with the tape, mind you). Why was he hearing her voice now? And why did she sound alarmed rather than ecstatic?

The fact that he could suddenly smell the pair he’d been watching gave him a clue. He turned to the side, hand still on his rapidly softening penis, and there they were.

Willow.

Xander.

Standing at his door, having gotten more than an eyeful.

Fuck.

The game was up. What the hell was Angel going to do now?

Tbc...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's been dreaming about Willow and Xander. But when a pesky happiness clause means he can't make his dreams come true, what's a poor vampire to do?

The Vampire Voyeur (Chapter Three)

“Oh God.”

The jig was up, and sadly, it was the only thing that was. Angel’s erection was barely a memory now, his cock nearly shrinking into itself under the onslaught of Xander’s icy stare and Willow’s plentiful tears.

What were they doing here, anyway? Weren’t they usually at The Bronze for a good deal longer, making nice with their erstwhile significant others before sneaking back here for some infidelity?

Well, his cock might not be hard anymore, but it would still help at least a little bit to lessen the tension if he covered himself. Stopping the tape and grabbing the hand towel off the table, he held it over his not-so-private private parts. It wasn’t big enough to wrap around himself all the way, he realized as he stood up, but at least it was _something_.

“Xander. Willow.” At least he’d just established that he knew their names. “What are you doing here?” Oh no. Of course he actually _had_ asked himself that very question less than a moment ago, but it really _wasn’t_ a question to be asking of _them_.

“You...you told us we could come here whenever we wanted, so...” Willow’s voice trailed off as Xander glared at her. It was so like her to be polite, even at a time like this. The innocent sweetness that contrasted so intriguingly with the sensuality he had just gotten to see in glorious Technicolor made Angel want her all over again and it took everything he had to keep from creating a tent in the towel barely covering him.

Xander’s macho posturing was doing much the same thing. The boy was standing with his arm around Willow, the picture of righteous indignation, protecting his lady fair. Once again, Xander reminded him sharply of his William. Angel ached to take him.

Great. Up went...the towel, and Angel hastily adjusted it, hoping against hope that neither of them were looking at that portion of his anatomy. His demon had always relished putting on a show and Angel was finding it hard to tell himself that he did not share that fondness for public displays. His desires just couldn’t be quelled for long by the presence of disapproving others.

Willow’s eyes widened and the tilt of her head told Angel that the movement of the towel had not gone unnoticed. Strangely, something told him that she wasn’t as repelled or upset as he might have thought. That something would be...her scent. Arousal. It was faint, very faint, but it was there. Oh sweet Satan in Hell, maybe things could work out after all, because if Willow found the idea of his being attracted to them arousing, maybe she could bring Xander around. A vampire could dream, couldn’t he?

He decided to test things a bit. “Why don’t I get dressed and we talk this out like rational human beings?”

Xander’s “But you’re not a human being” was immediately hushed by Willow.

Angel turned around and went to get his pants from where he’d thrown them in his earlier haste to disrobe, giving his visitors a perfect view of his backside. Now the scent of arousal was even stronger...because it wasn’t just Willow’s. Oh.

Xander, what on Earth have you been hiding?

Angel was going to have some fun with this, that was for sure. He bent down and got his trousers, taking his time putting them on, making sure to spread his legs a bit to give Willow and Xander a nice show. He owed them that, didn’t he?

Shortly, however, his pants were on, his body was back under control, and he turned back to face his guests. Let’s see if he could talk his way out of trouble...and maybe _into_...?

“Why?” The tears were back as Willow stared at the black screen of the television, obviously remembering what she’d walked in on. He caught a hint of humiliation in the scent of those tears and it bothered him. Did she feel that she had something to be ashamed of - beyond of course, the fact of her infidelity - was _that_ what upset her?

He thought for a moment, going back through all the time he’d known her, remembering things he’d never registered consciously but which had obviously buried themselves in the recesses of his mind. Her insecurities, her fears, her low self-esteem. All the times he’d seen Cordelia mock her or Xander treat her thoughtlessly. Obviously, the scars were still there. Maybe the best way to approach things was to address those issues somehow.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, as if it explained everything.

Willow seemed stunned. Xander, however, was furious. “Keep your blood breath and your dead hands away from her, Fang Boy.”

Here goes nothing. “Both of you, you’re both beautiful.” He gazed meaningfully at Xander. The reaction he got was immediate...and hilarious.

Xander backed away from him, even though there was already three feet, at least, of distance between them, and in so doing, nearly tripped over himself. “Wait a minute! I don’t care what Larry might have told you, I am so not like that.”

Angel wasn’t the only person shocked by that last statement. Willow was staring, mouth open, eyes wide, arms hanging uselessly at her sides. Stunningly, that delicious taste of arousal was a part of her scent again. She was obviously intrigued by the idea of Xander being with another man. Angel wanted to bang his head against the wall until his ears bled. How had he missed the hidden depths in these two? _How_?

Xander seemed to realize that he’d blundered a bit and quickly tried to backtrack. “And anyway that is not what we’re talking about here. This is about you, Angel, being a sick creep getting his jollies by spying on underage kids. Back me up, Willow. Deadboy’s a pervert.”

Willow’s eyebrow was quirked and the look on her face spoke volumes. She was not forgetting what her paramour had said about Larry. Xander was going to have to do a lot of explaining sometime soon. Angel only hoped he got to hear it.

Sadly, he figured that now would not be that time. So he decided to get back to the topic at hand. “What’s so sick or perverted about enjoying the sight of two very attractive people exploring each other’s bodies?”

Willow seemed to respond to that line of thinking. “You really think I’m...that _we’re_ attractive?”

“I do.” His voice was low and almost seductive. It was a tone that had worked for him in the past.

Xander, however, was having none of it. He grabbed Willow by the arm and turned her to face him. “Will, you’re missing the point here. The evil undead over there _taped_ us having...well...not actually sex...but there was naked stuff involved, and it wasn’t something we wanted him to share.” Of course, Xander wouldn’t be Xander if he didn’t manage to stick his foot in his mouth. “I _told_ you we shouldn’t trust him.”

Now Willow was in a temper. Angel decided to sit back, so to speak, and watch the show. She was adorable when she was furious.

“Oh, and where do you think we should have gone to have smoochies? Just keep kissing in the library? Because I’m sure we were _never_ going to get caught there.” Was that sarcasm? He didn’t hear that often from her. Good for Willow. “And hey, it’s not like we would have _needed_ to sneak around at all if you had noticed me, oh, say, during all the years I was in love with you and you practiced asking out other girls on me.”

Ouch, there were some painful scars underneath Willow’s normally perky demeanour. If Angel didn’t do something, these two were not only going to stop their dalliance, but their friendship might also be completely destroyed.

There was only one thing he could think of that could effectively interrupt this debacle; he was going to have to apologize. “I’m sorry.”

It worked, distracting the pair before things were said that could never be taken back. Their eyes were focused on him. Now all he had to do was figure out what he was sorry for, because he hadn’t actually thought that far.

“I never meant for you to find out.” Now _that_ was brilliant. Why not just hand them a stake and draw a circle at the proper point on his chest to help them aim right for the heart?

“That doesn’t make it okay. It would still have been wrong, even if we hadn’t caught you.” Willow’s anger was directed at him now, though it was a bit diluted. She was more stern schoolmarm and less wounded lover. Angel felt like breathing a sigh of relief, but it seemed silly. He was a vampire and hadn’t needed to breathe for centuries.

“I know, it’s just...”

“Just what? Because from where I’m standing...” Xander was joining the party.

“I want you. Both of you.” Angel wondered if his old spot in Hell was still vacant and waiting for him. Because after his latest verbal miscue, he was pretty sure his return ticket was being printed out for him at this very moment. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Watching the two of you together...I can’t apologize for that. You have no idea how erotic you are. The way you care for each other, the way you touch each other. It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?” In stereo, no less. Willow and Xander looked at each other and giggled, Willow blushing as Xander took her hand, their anger at each other now forgotten. Angel was transfixed as he watched the idea that they could be so desirable _finally_ sink in, the way their emotions transformed their expressions as they got over being angry that he made the tape and started exploring the thought of why he had _wanted_ to make it.

“The only thing that could be better is if I could see you together firsthand.” Was Xander somehow contagious? That was the only explanation for Angel’s continuous bumbling. He hadn’t actually _meant_ those words to be a suggestion, but somehow...

“What?!?”

It seemed that’s exactly how they were taken. How was he ever going to get out of this mess?

  
Tbc...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's been dreaming about Willow and Xander. But when a pesky happiness clause means he can't make his dreams come true, what's a poor vampire to do?

The Vampire Voyeur (Chapter Four)

“What?!?”

“I...” What could he say? It wasn’t as if Angel wouldn’t give his left fang for the chance to see the “Willow and Xander Sex Show” live and in person, now was it? Still, he had been dreamily musing rather than actually suggesting that possibility and... Oh hell. Maybe he _had_ been suggesting.

Now might just be a good time to stake himself and get it over with it.

“You’d really want to be in the room..._with_ us, when we’re...” Xander’s expression was somewhere between awe and ‘eww’.

The emphasis, however, seemed to be on the former, so Angel decided to ignore the negatives and focus on the positives. Neither Xander nor Willow seemed completely disgusted by his desire, after all.

“Yes.” Simple, succinct, to the point.

“Wow, I... I never thought about someone wanting to _watch_ me...you know...”

Angel could see the wheels turning behind Willow’s eyes. She was obviously mulling the idea over, even enjoying it. Given what he was observing in the two of them, he decided to take a huge risk. “Would you...kiss each other?”

“Now?” They had the oddest habit of saying the same thing at the same time.

After that, however, they were silent. Angel waited. Moments passed, and the pair just stood there, looking at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation whose substance Angel couldn’t begin to deduce. He envied them. They had a bond and it was no small thing. It was like what he’d once shared with William, and even with Drusilla and Darla. A part of him missed that connection very much. Watching Willow and Xander share an understanding that went beyond words brought it all back, and it made him want to share more than the vision of their bodies in ecstasy.

He’d settle for that, though.

“Umm...Angel?” Willow spoke up at long last. “I’m still not sure how I feel about the tape and about you watching us, and I know that I really don’t want to get naked in front of you but...I guess kissing would maybe be okay.” Xander’s tentative nod followed.

Angel struggled to contain himself. After all, considering the way the two of them behaved with each other, there was every chance their hormones would take over and clothes would fly off before they even remembered there was someone else in the room. He tamped down his emotions however and kept his expression carefully neutral. “Thank you,” he said, his voice cautious and low.

A second later, Willow and Xander began sharing a kiss.

It started as something awkward, but that changed soon enough. Arms slid around each other and they held each other ever tighter. Angel watched as their lips moved together, tongues touched, then caressed, tasting each other.

Their hands slid smoothly over each other, the fabric of each other’s clothes learned and then despised by eager fingers. Angel’s presence, just as he’d hoped, was fast forgotten. Oh, the glory of youthful desire.

Shirts were untucked with clumsy, frustrated haste and hands soon found their way beneath. Angel moved quietly to his chair, turning it to face the action. He needed to be sitting for this. Besides, he was now farther away and that was all to the good in keeping them blissfully forgetful of his presence.

“Oh,” Willow moaned as Xander’s lips found her earlobe and her hand moved as if of its own volition to the front of Xander’s jeans.

This was a dream come true.

As wonderful as the tape was, it already paled in comparison to seeing the action live. Being in the presence of the amorous duo was a delight. The scent of their arousal, the glow of their skin, the exact timbre of each sigh, the hitch in their breaths...none of it was nearly as glorious on tape. Hopefully this show would go on forever...after all, there was a bed less than a foot from where they were standing.

Angel began stroking himself through the fabric of his trousers. Any minute now, they’d be on the bed, and then...

But minutes passed...and passed...and those two kids just kept kissing and groping fully clothed and standing up. This was getting frustrating. Yes, they looked adorably disheveled with kiss-swollen lips and rumpled clothing, and the aroma of their lust was intoxicating, but...give a poor, horny vampire a break. Skin! He wanted to see skin! Not that he was ungrateful for what they’d already given him, but...

Oh for pity’s sake. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you were on...?” Angel got no further. It quickly became obvious that too much microwaved pig’s blood had migrated south of his brain.

Xander and Willow stopped what they were doing and Xander turned, indignant, eyes flashing with irritation.

“Hold on there, Deadboy. I get that you have like..._centuries_ of experience and all, but Willow and I are perfectly capable of figuring stuff out on our own. And contrary to what your little videotape escapade may have led you to believe, we,” he pointed to Willow and then to himself, “are not porn stars. We may be doing this so you can get your jollies, but the whole taking direction thing? So not happening. Either shut up or Willow and I will be leaving.”

Angel held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

In Willow’s case, however, he seemed to have already done too much damage. She began tucking her shirt back in, then attempting to smooth down her mussed and tangled hair. Her cheeks flamed scarlet as she realized just how intense that “kiss” had become. Angel felt like staking himself. When was he going to learn to keep his damn mouth shut?

“We’d...uh...we’d better go. Right?” She turned to Xander, her humiliation something Angel could almost touch. He hated himself right now - not just because of his own frustration, but because he’d hurt Willow. He’d owed her his soul before, and now he owed her...an apology? A steak dinner? What _did_ he owe her? How _could_ he undo having caused her humiliation, however unintentional and unmerited (because really, she had nothing to be ashamed of, quite the contrary in fact)?

Perhaps it was the fact that the majority of Angel’s latest delivery from the local butcher was still happily flowing south of the border, but it occurred to him that there might be a way to make things right...for both of them.

While Xander was speaking in a low voice to his companion as he tucked in his own shirt and made obvious preparations to leave, Angel struck.

Barely making a sound, Angel got up, made his way to the preoccupied pair, and grabbed Xander by the arm. Before either he, or Willow, knew what he was up to, Angel had Xander in his arms and was kissing the boy for all he was worth.

Willow’s gasp was music, and Xander’s lips were ambrosia. Angel groaned into the boy’s mouth as he caught the taste of Willow combined with that of Xander himself. For a brief moment, Xander put up a struggle, arms flailing and body writhing, something he stopped doing the moment he figured out from the hard ridge pressed against his thigh what effect that was having on the man kissing him. In short order, however, he gave in...and then some. Angel coaxed his mouth open and was happily surprised when Xander’s tongue immediately met his. Soon after that, the boy’s ardor matched his own, battling for dominance as they kissed and touched each other.

This had been a very, _very_ good idea.

What made it even better was catching the look on Willow’s face. Her eyes were wide and she was obviously enthralled by the sight of the two of them in a passionate embrace. She was now as aroused as ever and there was nary a trace of her recent shame. Good. She deserved an enjoyable exhibition. It was the least Angel could do.

When hands found cocks, Angel decided to break the kiss, not wanting Xander to go into a full-blown panic. His eyes were glazed and his lips were deliciously reddened and moist. All Angel could think about was kissing him again...and so much more.

Xander, for his part, was still processing the knowledge that he’d just enjoyed kissing a man, and not just any man, but Angel. He was obviously finding it a challenge to accept, erection notwithstanding.

The other party in the room, however, was having no such difficulty.

“Wow.” Willow’s voice was soft and filled with wonder. She looked almost like a child at the circus. It was incredibly erotic, that innocence in the face of sexual display. How could Angel resist her? Besides, it was only fair...he had to kiss the both of them.

So he evened the score, taking Willow in his arms while Xander was still panting and trying to figure out which way ‘down’ was so he could faint.

Willow didn’t bother putting up even a token fight. Her hormones were racing after watching him with Xander and she was willing from the start. Kissing her was very different, but just as pleasurable. She was somehow both eager and submissive, learning from his actions what he wanted her to do, letting him mold her body against his. She moaned as his hands grew bolder, but she made no move to stop him from taking a few liberties.

This time, however, the other person in the room _did_ object.

“Stop it! Get your hands off her!” He grabbed Willow and yanked her right out of Angel’s arms.

Why was Angel not surprised at Xander’s hypocrisy? He wanted to laugh at the boy’s macho display, even as Willow’s obvious confusion and uncertainty moved him.

“Angel?” The familiar voice froze them all in place. What was she doing back here? Oh no “Have you seen my...?” A face they knew so very well, now wearing a rather shocked expression, was soon staring at them from the doorway. “Willow? Xander? What are you guys doing in Angel’s bedroom?” Her expression turned baleful as she took in his appearance and addressed Angel. “And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Those were very good questions.

“Hi Buffy,” Willow chirped.

Angel only hoped that they could come up with very good answers.

  
The End.


End file.
